A Witches Love
by Witches Author
Summary: Sam Winchester meets a girl in a bar. She tells him a story about a man she is looking for. A man that she was told she needed to save and that man will help her find her path to do great things. Sam/OC


Chapter One: His Savior

Sam Winchester followed his brother, Dean, into the bar. Dean was ready for a night of fun, a night where he could drink and meet a pretty blonde. Sam was ready to just get back to Bobby Singer's and get some much needed sleep. He didn't know why he agreed to go with his brother. He just had a feeling his brother may get into some trouble.

Sam and Dean looked around the bar. The bar they would follow their father and Bobby Singer in when they were kids. They brought a small smile to Sam's face remembering the good old days. He felt like they were so long ago. And in Sam's life they were. Memories like that were a blur to him. They didn't have days that were fun, this could be a reason why Dean always found himself at a bar.

Lost in his thoughts Sam found himself following Dean to a booth. What brought Sam out of his thoughts was a young woman with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. His eyes stayed on her. She was reading. No one came to a bar to read a book. They usually went to the library, a park, hell even Starbucks. His eyes darted to Dean as he sat down and Sam sat across from him and kept glancing over at the girl.

Once Dean ordered their drinks he looked over his shoulder seeing what was catching his young brother's eyes. He smirked and leaned back in the booth looking back at Sam, "Go talk to her Sammy."

"What?" Sam cleared his throat and looked at Sam. "Who?"

"Don't act dumb, Sam. I am smarter then you think. Go talk to that chick you've been staring at."

"I'm not staring at anyone Dean," Sam mumbled and grabbed the menu by the window trying to distract himself. But his eyes once again divert to the young girl.

Dean placed his arms on the table and folded his hands together clearing his throat, "If you don't Sammy…I will."

This caught Sam's attention. Sam knew exactly how his brother could be with young women. And there was something about this one that Sam wanted for himself. Dean was always going after women. Maybe this one was a sign to be his. What girl brings a book to a bar? That had him bewildered and he wanted to know.

"Fine." Sam put the menu back and stood up. He fixed his shirt as Dean said, "Get her Romeo." Sam looked down at Dean giving him a look. The waitress walks back to their table and this distracts Dean right away.

Sam walked over to the girls table and cleared his throat but before he could say anything she said, "I don't want a drink. Go away."

Sam's mouth was opened and he looked at Dean then back at the young girl. Her eyes never left the book. Sam didn't know what to say. Her voice was smooth like silk in his ears and there was something that brought him over to her. He knew there were no coincidences in the world. He knew they were meant to meet.

"Um, ok then," Sam was about to walk away when she glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry. I've just been…" Sam turned around and her breathe was taken away. She gave him a soft smile, "I have been hit on by every Tom, Dick and Harry. You can sit if you want."

Sam gave her a smile and took a seat across from her, "I'm Sam."

"Maxine."

Sam smiled, "I like that name. It's unique."

"Thanks, you can call me Max. So…what brings you to this little bar?" She closed her book and pushed it to the side.

"Watching my brother, making sure he didn't get in trouble."

Maxine looked over at Dean and laughed seeing the waitress on his lap, "I'm guessing that's him."

Sam looked over the booth and made a face. He let out a deep sigh and looked back at her, "That indeed is." Maxine laughed again. "I know you said you didn't want a drink but can I get you one anyway?"

Maxine smiled at Sam and nodded, "I would like one, yes."

Sam got another waitress's attention and ordered them two drinks. "What brings you to South Dakota?"

"I'm looking for someone. I know, I can be very blunt."

Sam grinned, "That's alright. I would rather have honesty then lies."

"Me too."

"Who are you looking for?"

"That, I don't know."

Sam gave her a confused look as their drinks were placed down on the table, "Then how would you know if you found them or not."

Maxine chuckled and took a sip of her drink, "He told me that I would know when it happens because the guy gave me something. It's such a long story."

Sam placed his drink down looking at her, "I have time."

"You may not believe me."

"Trust me when I say, I probably have heard weirder things."

Max looked into Sam's eyes. They were kind and she felt that she could trust him. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ok, so when I was 7 years old, a man came to me when I was playing outside of my house. I didn't get a good look at him. His hood was over his face but he was kind and gentle to me. He gave me a necklace that had a ring on it and said the man that recognizes this ring is the man I need to find. This man will help me figure out my destiny, my future. And that I was to help him. Help him find his path as well. Since then, I haven't take the necklace off and when I felt it was time for me to find him I went looking for him. It's been…2 years now."

Sam chocked on his drink looking at her with wide eyes. He wiped the beer from his chin, "I'm sorry but do you really think you are going to find this man? You do know how many people are in this world, correct?"

Maxine laughed and she nodded, "Yes, yes I do but I have been tracking this person. I have my…ways."

"And you tracked him here, right in South Dakota."

Maxine nodded and finished her beer, "Yes, I did. You don't have to believe me. Only a few actually do."

"So, when you find this man, what exactly is supposed to happen? Are you going to fall in love?" Sam teased.

Maxine shook her head laughing and sat back, "No, I am not going to fall in love with the man. He is just supposed to help me find my future. I am lost right now. I need answers. I need to know what I am supposed to do with my life now."

Sam watched her as she looked around the bar and he leaned on the table, "I believe you."

Maxine looked back at him, "Why?"

"You want a life. You want answers to your life. And if this man is supposed to help with that then I think you should keep looking. I know I would."

Maxine smiled, "Thanks, Sam. You know you're sweet."

Sam shrugged with a grin, "It's been said. Do you have the necklace on you?"

She nodded and slid her hand inside her shirt pulling the necklace out. She opened her hand showing the ring and Sam's heart dropped, "That can't be…"

Maxine frowned watching his reaction, "What do you mean?"

Sam pulled the necklace from around his neck and showed her the same ring he had. He stared into her eyes, "That's my class ring from college."

Maxine's eyes stayed on the ring in his hand and her mouth was wide open. She finally looked at the ring and then into Sam's eyes, "It's you."

"Me? Maxine, I need you to tell me all that you know about this man that gave you that ring."

"I told you everything, Sam. His face was covered."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. How could she have the same ring as him? Things were not adding up. Their eyes stayed lock on each other's holding each other's rings in their hands.

"Sam…you're the one I need to save."


End file.
